


Not Talking

by DryDreams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, McHanzo Week, McHanzo Week 2017, Old men who? They are actually horny teenagers, warning: sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/pseuds/DryDreams
Summary: Mchanzo Week Day 6 Prompt: First DateJesse and Hanzo finally "hang out".This is honestly just Netflix and Chill except it's the future and there's no Netflix.





	Not Talking

Hanzo had been _texting_ Jesse McCree like a _teenager._ There was really no reason to be communicating in this way in such a large quantity, seeing as they both resided and worked in the same place. For some reason though, the two of them had gotten hooked. 

It had started when Jesse had, on a whim, struck up a conversation in the middle of the night some two weeks ago. They hadn’t spoken more than cordially before that, and Hanzo still didn’t really know why Jesse had messaged him at all. He had brought up the mission they had run that day, nothing more than small talk. After that though, the conversation had evolved into talk of strategy and death and where in Europe to get the best bagels. Then they just hadn’t really ever stopped. They had much in common, similar senses of humor and seemed to be incredibly intrigued by each other. They were somehow too busy to ever purposefully sit down and talk in person, but for a while that didn’t matter. 

Sure, they would greet each other in passing and share knowing looks as if they had known each other for years. They even texted each other when they were in the same room, sharing secret jokes and smirks across the table during briefings or in the mess hall with everyone else. Still, they hadn’t really ever ‘hung out’. Until recently, Hanzo hadn’t even really thought about how weird that was. 

Now, McCree was naturally a flirtatious man. Or at least, as far as Hanzo knew. Lately though, it had seemed to be getting rather personal. Quite a bit of ‘darlin’s’ and ‘sweetheart’s’ dropped, a few too many innuendos that were laughed off but hit a little too close to home to be completely innocent.

And it was starting to work. Hanzo would admit he had found the cowboy attractive from the beginning. He was not one to immediately consider the idea of a relationship with every new acquaintance though, or any relationships at all for that matter, so he had just not. It was really not like him either to entertain anyone so soon after meeting them. 

But oh, was Jesse McCree burning him up. 

A passing mention of something kinky and a humor-laced, “I’d do that,” followed by an unnecessarily serious, “No, really,” had put the thought into Hanzo’s mind and now he could not get it out. Did he want to sleep with the cowboy? Oh god, he did. Oh no. 

Now, the nicknames would make his face flush, the innuendos would make his heart race, and god forbid he see the man in person. They had run into each other in the hall and Hanzo acted like a damn schoolgirl, smiling too big and laughing too much and waving as they parted ways. They had also started standing way too close together on the rare occasion that they spoke for _literally_ no reason at all. Once he had this epiphany, he was sure that someone had probably noticed even sooner than he had. How had he not noticed? Oh _god_ , had the cowboy even noticed? Was he misreading the entire situation? He had no idea.

So, he made the obvious choice. He would start sending the innuendos back and see what happened. Add some winky face emojis for good measure. If it failed, he could laugh it off. If it worked, he could potentially get Jesse to make the first move and solve him all the trouble. 

It worked _beautifully_. No less than a week later Jesse had brought up the glaring problem with no actual prompting whatsoever.

_Cowboy ;) (11:43): So handsome, do you maybe want to actually hang out sometime?_

_Hanzo Shimada (11:45) What exactly does hanging out entail?_

_Cowboy ;) (11:50): we could watch a movie? Idk social interaction is hard._

_Hanzo Shimada (11:50): ...Jesse, this is social interaction._

_Cowboy ;) (11:53): u know what I mean darlinnnnn. not just messaging back and forth. actually being in person like normal people do. there’s something 2 be said for being able to communicate with more than just words._

_Hanzo Shimada (12:00): I enjoy movies._

_Cowboy ;) (12:02): y the hell have we not done this yet_

_Hanzo Shimada (12:02): I have no idea. What are you doing tomorrow night?”_

And so it was that Hanzo finally found himself alone with Jesse Mccree. 

He had been early to arrive at the common room they agreed to meet at, leaning against the doorframe attempting to look calm, cool and collected. Really though, his stomach was flip-flopping and he was more flustered than he had been in years. _Really Hanzo, all this for a man who wears spurs? Who even are you?_

As much as he may have wanted to, there was no denying that Hanzo was pretty much all in on this. He had worn soft pants and a loose fitting sweater over a much better fitting black t-shirt. Easy to get into. He was prepared to get some action. Well, just in case it happened. He wasn’t _expecting_ anything, that would be silly. Only hoping.

Jesse appeared around the corner three minutes later, wearing, to Hanzo’s slight disappointment, a hoodie and jeans. Not that he didn’t look incredibly attractive dressed down and with his hair up in a ponytail, sans hat. He looked really, really attractive. The cowboy flashed a sparkling grin and to Hanzo’s utter shock, didn’t stop to talk but pushed him backwards into the room with a flat palm on his chest. This slight but unexpected manhandling sent a serious thrill through Hanzo and he swallowed thickly. _Holy shit?_

“Howdy darlin’.” Jesse started, heading straight towards the holo tv as Hanzo stared after him. “What do you feel like watching?”

“Um.” This was already not going at all how he had imagined (several times) that it would. “I am not picky?”

“Really?” Jesse turned to him and raised an eyebrow. “That sounds like a lie.”

Hanzo sighed. “It is. I have fairly high movie standards.”

“Eastwood?”

“Pardon?”

“Please tell me you know who Clint Eastwood is.”

Hanzo laughed restlessly. “Oh, yes, vaguely. I do not mind most vintage westerns, if that is what you want.”

The cowboy grinned. “Pale Rider it is. You gonna sit?”

Hanzo sat. He watched as Jesse flicked on the screen and searched under it for the remote. _Why were remotes even a thing still_ , he wondered as he mapped out the lines of the other man’s back with his eyes. It was a nicely fitted hoodie. _Couldn’t Athena control the television?_ The jeans fit nicely too-- _dammit Hanzo, calm down._ He took his sweater off. 

Finally Jesse came and joined him on the couch, putting sock clad feet up on the coffee table and throwing his arm on the back of the couch. He acted as if they had done this before and it was no big deal at all. Hanzo was grateful for this, seeing it as a welcome alternative to voicing the fact that they had never actually even been alone before. He wondered if the cowboy was purposefully playing it as cool as he was. 

They sat with reasonable distance between them as Jesse cued up the movie, Hanzo still unsure what the intentions here were going to be. Then as the title credits started to appear on screen, Jesse looked over and raised an eyebrow. “You’re welcome to come over here. I sure don’t bite.” 

He motioned to himself without taking the hand off the back of the couch, an open welcome. With only slight hesitation Hanzo took it gladly, tucking his feet up onto the couch and folding himself neatly down, resting his head on Jesse’s thigh. The arm came down off the couch to rest across him and suddenly all he could focus on was the hand at his elbow. _Well, this is happening._

The cowboy smelled like smoke and pine scented something and his leg made a nice pillow and it was all really doing things to Hanzo’s brain. But the movie was starting so he pretended to pay attention. Which lasted for a solid and impressive ten minutes. Then Jesse moved his hand.

Hanzo sucked in a quiet breath, pretending not to notice as a gentle thumb was now rubbing circles just under his shirtsleeve. Soon enough, Jesse was skating knuckles across his skin in a way that almost tickled but mostly just felt real nice. If this was all the physical contact Hanzo got tonight, he decided he would be more than happy. 

But no, that wasn’t in the cards. After Hanzo decidedly did not protest to the caressing, the hand boldly moved to his waist. Hanzo adjusted to allow this, sitting up slightly and leaning more on Jesse’s hip, putting an arm on his lap. Neither of them had yet to say a word, and onscreen Clint Eastwood seems to be taking a bath. Interesting.

The hand was still moving. 

Hanzo had not been known to be particularly ticklish on his sides, but as the light pressure skimmed over his ribs it was like sparks. He squeezed Jesse’s knee and squirmed a little bit, hoping it would convey the correct message of _do that again._

Message received. There was a quiet huff of laughter and a small squeeze before the hand continued in its ministrations. _He’s fucking smug!_ Hanzo thought, and oh, his shirt had been riding up and there were fingers on his skin and _oh_. He shivered uncontrollably. Well, all subtlety was out the window now but he sure as hell wasn’t making any move to stop what was currently happening. Or to escalate it, not yet, because fuck, Jesse’s _hands_.

It wasn’t long before light petting had turned into slightly heavier petting and Jesse had Hanzo practically panting and certainly very turned on with nothing but one hand. Hanzo was now regretting the sweatpants decision a little. But he honestly couldn’t be bothered to care too much, especially when those witchy fingertips skimmed low and dipped slightly under the waistband. 

Then suddenly the hand was gone. Hanzo whined at the loss, only for it to sneak back in, fingers slipping into the hair at the nape of his neck. His eyes fluttered closed and he was pretty sure he actually melted into a puddle right then and there. Then the soft warmth was against his jaw and fingers were gently on his neck and _holyshitokay he needed to step this up now_. He impulsively turned his head, nosing into the hand and parting his lips slightly against Jesse’s palm. The wet of his mouth caught slightly on the skin there and he touched his tongue to it, tasting salt. Jesse gasped quietly above and Hanzo felt a rush of satisfaction for finally being the one to get a reaction. He had yet to look up but he felt Jesse watching as he moved his hand slowly down. Hanzo parted his lips more, catching the thumb which pushed into his mouth as he closed his lips around it. 

Finally, pointedly not letting the digit out of his mouth, Hanzo rolled so that he was completely on his back and flicked his eyes up to see his tormentor. 

The sight went straight to his dick. Jesse was gazing down at him, pink lips parted and shining, pupils dilated. All previous inhibitions were forgotten at this point. Hanzo was way more than all-in. 

He made a show of opening his mouth and letting Jesse take his hand back. It didn’t leave his face though; he felt the wet of his own saliva on his jaw as two fingers came back to his mouth, softly tracing his bottom lip. He opened his mouth again only slightly and let them press down on his tongue, then sucked on them gently. Jesse softly let out a quiet, “fuck,” and pushed them in further, testing. Hanzo let him and moaned around the fingers. 

“Holy fucking shit, Han.” 

Then, disappointingly, Jesse took his hand back completely. Hanzo let him, closing his eyes and trying to steady his own breathing. He was pretty sure he had never been more turned on in his life than he was right now, and nothing had even gotten near his dick yet. 

“You should really come up here and kiss me, darlin’.”

Jesse’s voice sounded wrecked, like he had been talking for hours. It was the best suggestion in the world. Hanzo sat up in a flash and turned, throwing a leg over and straddling the cowboy. _Save a horse!_ he thought intrusively and giggled as he finally looked Jesse straight in the face. The other man smiled drunkenly at him and rubbed both hands up and down his sides once, settling on his thighs and gripping tightly. “What’s so funny?” He asked, accent thick. His bangs were falling in his face and his eyes were so lovely, chocolate brown. Hanzo felt his stomach twist. He opted to kiss the man instead of answer his question.

Jesse let out a small needy noise as their mouths finally met, his lips parting softly and sliding against Hanzo’s sweetly. Under his palms Jesse's beard tickled, scraping against his own, and Hanzo slipped his hands up and into Jesse's hair. Hands slipped back to cup Hanzo’s ass and pull him forward, pressing them closely together. 

Oh, but he really could kiss this man forever. He bit at the cowboy’s bottom lip and tugged at his hair, getting in return a jerk of the hips and the smallest amount of blessed friction. Hanzo ground down to chase it and the two of them gasped in unison. 

“You know,” Jesse said, pulling away to mouth at Hanzo’s jaw. “I usually don’t put out on the first date.”

Hanzo rolled his eyes and laughed breathily. “It’s not my fault you just instant messaged me for a month first.” 

“No.” Jesse licked down his neck, nipping at his Adam’s apple. Hanzo threw his head back. “It’s _half_ your fault.”

"I take no responsibilit-hhaa _fuck_." The wicked fingers were back, pushing up under his shirt. Jesse had nosed further down his body very quickly and was biting at a peaked nipple through the fabric. “Do not rip tha-ahh!” Hanzo arched into the feeling as a wet tongue followed, leaving a damp spot in the middle of his chest.

Jesse’s hoodie was suddenly infuriatingly in the way and Hanzo tugged at the pocket on the front. "Can this go away?"

Jesse unattached himself from Hanzo's chest and grinned up at him wickedly. "If you want."

Hanzo frowned. "Why would I not?" He leaned back a little, bracing with his thighs to give the other man room to peel off the clothing. As the strip of tan stomach came into view he was immediately enlightened as to why. There was nothing underneath. "Oh…ha-ha _oh_."

There was the smallest amount of pudge on the man, topped with an impressive trail of hair. Hanzo drank in the sight of well-built arms and a collarbone he desperately wanted to put his mouth on. _Jackpot_. He indulged himself, taking his turn nipping at the skin at the other man’s throat and running warm hands up his sides. Jesse groaned and ground up into Hanzo, making him hiss and bite down a little harder.

"Can I?" The cowboy spoke up, hand lingering at the ties to Hanzo's pants. 

"Mmm, please," he mumbled into the space behind Jesse's ear, and felt the tie come undone. Hanzo sharply took a breath as he felt a warm dry palm wrap around him. Dry though. That was a problem. He reached down and tugged at Jesse's wrist. The other man relinquished his prize with a puzzled look, but Hanzo simply brought the hand up to his face and licked it wetly from wrist to fingertip, sucking on the middle finger again for good measure. Holding his gaze the entire time, Jesse's eyes darkened. "I don't think I've ever flat out told you how gorgeous you are, Shimada."

"You've never flat out told me anything, Jesse McCree."

"Well, I'm in the process of changing that as we speak."

He pushed Hanzo's pants out of the way this time and took him in a firm grip. Hanzo keened and pushed into the perfect pressure. Then he gathered himself enough to fumble at the button on Jesse's jeans. "You too," Hanzo said, not eloquently. Jesse chuckled and popped the button himself.

"Sure glad I didn't wear my belt."

Hanzo couldn't gather enough coherent thoughts to make any smart remarks about that awful belt, because Jesse was now moving his hand faster and it was making his brain fizz.

He hurried to get Jesse's cursed pants out of the way, eager to return the favor. When he finally succeeded the cowboy made a delicious noise. He leaned in and buried his face into Hanzo's neck and made it again. Hanzo felt the sound in his bones. The fingers of Jesse’s prosthetic dug into Hanzo’s side and the hand around him sped up. He felt too warm and his stomach tightened, suddenly very aware of his heart pounding in his ears. "Jesse, I--"

"Yeah, Hanzo-- _fuck_ , come for me." 

At the sound of his name on the other man's lips, Hanzo did with a soft cry, shaking. Jesse tipped his chin up and kissed him hard, stroking him through it, whispering things that Hanzo didn't really comprehend.

After, he let out a shaky breath and blinked down at Jesse who was looking at him quietly, a little dazed. Then he looked down further, his mouth going dry at the sight of the mess he had made all over Jesse. The other man had clearly not lost interest at all, the proof lying pink against his tan stomach where it left a slight wet trail.

"Oh! You didn't--" He cut himself off, knowing immediately what he wanted. He slipped soundlessly off of Jesse's lap and onto the floor, settling in between his legs. The other man gaped at him. 

"You don't have too--" Hanzo took the tip into his mouth, not breaking eye contact.  
"--oh, haa-ahhokay." 

He swirled his tongue and moaned quietly, loving the bitter taste and the weight of it. It had been quite some time since he had indulged in his ridiculous oral fixation. He was beyond grateful for the opportunity. 

"If you keep at that darlin', I'm not gonna last more than a moment," Jesse gasped. Hanzo pulled off for a moment, replacing his mouth with a hand, a shining string of saliva stretching from his bottom lip and breaking. 

"That is the idea." 

Sure enough, soon after Hanzo dived back in the man was tensing and tugging urgently on Hanzo’s hair. Not deterred, Hanzo pressed forward and swallowed around Jesse. He came with a string of curses, trying to close his legs but Hanzo held him in place with ease, not missing a drop.

When Jesse hummed and tugged him off, he pulled back and stripped his shirt off. “What the hell are you doin’?” Jesse said bewildered. “N’ why didn’t you do that earlier?”

Hanzo raised an eyebrow at the cowboy and didn’t answer. Instead he balled the shirt up and used it to clean them up and tucked Jesse back into his jeans. Then he climbed back up onto the lap, reaching for his sweater and pulling it on. "Do you want your sweatshirt back?" He asked softly. There was a quiet hum of agreement and so he grabbed that too, leaning back again so Jesse could pull it on. It made some his hair pull out of it's tie and float around his face with static. Hanzo smiled and snuggled up against his chest, a little bit cold suddenly. 

"My legs might fall off if you decide to sit on me all the time, darlin'," Jesse said quietly, wrapping his arms tightly around him nonetheless. 

"Then you will only have one limb left," Hanzo replied after a minute. Jesse snorted.

"Dang, you didn't even watch the first half of the movie." Hanzo glanced at the screen. There was something dramatic happening, a daring rescue of some sort. Oh well. 

Hanzo poked him in the side. "As if that is my fault. You started it."

"I really don't think I did, what with you being so suddenly suggestive over the phone all the time. You really had me itchin’ with that shit."

"I only did it because you had been!"

"...can't argue with that."

"Yes, because you would lose."

"So, um, hey..." Jesse sounded small and serious suddenly, a question in his voice. Hanzo sat up to look at him, sure they were both thinking the same thing. 

"I would like a second date. If you would." He paused thoughtfully and then continued,  
"Maybe a real date, not just..."

Jesse pouted. "But it was a grand time."

"You know what I mean. We should _talk_ , maybe. Or sit in silence. We have not done much of either."

"Yeah. That sounds real nice. You wanna get breakfast tomorrow off-base?"

Hanzo hummed agreeably. "Yes. And next time we do this, I might have a bed we can use."

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this was my first attempt at The Sex TM. Please understand, I am a shy human and I tried very hard. HOPE YOU LIKED IT. 
> 
> Thanks Jenna <3
> 
> Also, if you follow me on twitter @Ukelelerapgirl I will be funny and nice, I promise. Enjoy


End file.
